


光轨

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 暗室play+捡回家 情节 灵感来自2016日影《怒》⛔真人rps，半强迫性描写标题乱取的，作者也不知道自己在写什么，没有主旨深意没有内容一篇辣鸡
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	光轨

**Author's Note:**

> 暗室play+捡回家 情节 灵感来自2016日影《怒》  
> ⛔真人rps，半强迫性描写  
> 标题乱取的，作者也不知道自己在写什么，没有主旨深意没有内容一篇辣鸡

暗红光色下事物难以分辨，欲望在明面翻涌着，一浪高过一潮。

各室各处皆是喘、叫，实地上演的、影像播放着，没有是非对错，参与者共享的盛宴，短暂共识下纵容着所有癖好。

Kenchi信步着，疲于寻找对象。正在做的、还没做的，他和许多人对上眼神，没一个对上他口味。他开始怀疑起抽时间来这里的决定。

拐过个弯，多走出几步路，Kenchi顿了顿，回头去看。刚刚忽视的角落里盛放着一具年轻光洁的身体，看不清脸，但直觉告诉Kenchi会很有趣。

他抬步往回走的过程里另一人也朝同样的方向走来，Kenchi扬扬下巴。那人不比他高，没有他壮，于是在半路就悻悻转了方向。

Kenchi面上带着点胜利意味的笑，停在猎物边上俯视他。

蜷做一团的小东西察觉到来人靠近，慢慢抬起埋在膝盖的脸来，谨慎、怯弱、又可怜地望了Kenchi一眼。男人的喉结动了动。

简简单单三言两语，玲於就被忽悠进了这地方来，他才来东京不久，住了几天民宿，身上的钱已经付不起下一晚。他被怂恿着交了剩下那点钱，继而被剥光了衣服扔进来参与“游戏”。起先他不知道正常店面下藏的是这么个地方。

到处都有人在做爱，他跌跌撞撞地找了个角落蹲下来，不敢乱动，做着抵御姿态。许多人经过他，大约都认为他看起来十分无趣。

也许熬过几个小时，人少些，就能跑出去了，玲於想着。

十五岁时他就发觉了自己喜欢男人的取向，而他没打算有一天要进入这同性电影里常出现的场所。男人停在他身边时，玲於正苦恼着剩下的几百日元。

他又把脑袋埋了回去，对男人表现出的兴趣拒之门外。

Kenchi却往他腿腕间伸进了脚去试探，玲於咬着唇用手去挡，这动作叫男人饶有兴致的神情转瞬沉为势在征服的模样。Kenchi双眼底都淀着情欲，右脚更使劲地去分开那双腿。

玲於急起来，手上一推，打在Kenchi脚上，一下让他失了平衡，跌倒在简陋床垫上。

这剧情不如预料，但使Kenchi更迫不及待，他拽过玲於身体转身就压在底下，没等一个字出声便俯身强吻住他。饱满好亲的一双唇，却试图躲避Kenchi不给品味。

男人放了他，玲於的双手仍被死死摁在头侧，他羞愤地、难以置信地望上去，暴露着软弱可欺的属性。

Kenchi笑了笑，他好久不见这样的眼神，动人得很。

叫他越发想上了身下这人。

他吞了口唾液，压缩距离。“小朋友，你喜欢几根手指？”问了一句。

不知名的男人用牙齿启开安全套时，玲於最后剩下的内裤早被扯下来丢开。他受过三根指头的玩弄和前身的手交，已经可怜地射过一回。Kenchi一鼓作气地埋进他身体，后穴还正处在不住收缩的关头，紧得要命。

一双腿不仅遭到用力扳开，还被强制性对折。男人对他的身体满意地喟叹着，不断顶入撞击，单手捏住玲於小腿，侧头暧昧地吻在他脚腕。正面攻击完是后入，玲於眼睛都红了，被迫抬起臀部，上身伏在之下，承受不住地吸吸鼻子，很是委屈。

“第三次了呢。”Kenchi替他撸动着性器，又顶向前列腺位置，数着他射精次数，因为穴道剧烈收紧而喘息。

几乎可以称得上是强暴。这一番性爱发展到结束，大半小时的压榨让玲於连腰都再抬不起来，他趴在床垫上，辛苦极了。男人则喘着笑了，语气里满含嘶哑的餍足，吞吞口水低声对他说到：

“谢谢款待。”

Kenchi从他身上移开，躺在旁边，一面平复呼吸一面打量动也不再动的男孩。“你住哪儿，我送你回家吧。”玲於稍有些动作，Kenchi一把抓住他手臂，像是不想让人逃了。

玲於转过来看他，抿着嘴，似乎不太乐意开口，可Kenchi接下来的话却让他动摇了。男人说到“我请你吃饭吧”，佐野玲於这二十年过来，最喜欢的一项活动就是别人请吃饭。

早上塞过的面包早就消化了，他现在对这句话毫无抗拒之力。

“等等，所以你就把他领回家去了？”Tetsuya睁大眼睛，夸张地表示疑问。

“他说他刚从爱知过来没地方可去啊。”Kenchi面上不以为然，“大晚上的，年纪又那么轻，我能把他扔哪儿去？”

啓司放下筷子，笑道：“就不怕人给你家里都拿光跑了？”

“这都一周了。”Kenchi喝了口酒。

“我看你怕不是和别人做了一次就掉进去了。”Tetesuya接着吐槽，“你可从来不是不谨慎的人，放在身边好攻略啊？要是人对你没那个心思你岂不是白费功夫。”他评论。

Kenchi敛着表情，转动手中酒杯，笑而不答。

客厅灯一亮，把开着电视打瞌睡的男孩子吓了个激灵。Kenchi拎着公文包，远距离盯着他，西装搭在臂弯，领带早已松了。玲於在沙发上屈膝蜷着，又是那个保护自己的姿势。

“等我？”男人假意随口问着。

“...不是，”玲於懵懵地揉眼睛，“看电视睡着了。”

他倒老实，回答却并不让Kenchi满意。“晚饭吃什么了？”他走过去，随手把东西乱扔，挨着玲於坐下。

“便利店的饭团...”玲於交代着，刚醒的眼里惺忪，向上望他的目光软弱，Kenchi心里一动，立刻低头攫住了他的嘴唇。

玲於下意识地推拒，但不过两秒，抵在Kenchi胸前的双手就没了气力，像是欲拒还迎，捏在他衣领。本能闭紧的嘴也容易地松开，男人向前逼，他就向后仰，短暂的唇舌交绕，玲於轻而又轻地推了推Kenchi，间隙里唤了句“等等”。

“干什么？”男人正吻在兴头上，不乐意被打断。

“腿-腿麻了...”他回答。

Kenchi“哦”了一声，放开他往半开放的厨房走去。“怎么不自己做点晚饭，你不会做啊？”他拉开冰箱，这才发现里面除了酒什么也没有。他咳了咳，回过头，玲於看着他，开口道“我会做饭的”。

“明天周末，一起去超市吧。”Kenchi顺了罐冰啤，视线乱飘地走开去。

接近傍晚，阳光斜映而来，正在强烈时候。Kenchi懒散地睡到了中午，再慢吞吞地起床收拾，到了点就出门，去接说在中目黑有兼职的人。

天气明晃晃的热，Kenchi停了车，喝着冷饮蹭着街边阴凉地带走，老远就看见目的地那杵着个月桂狗玩偶，在给小孩子们分发气球。男人摇摇头，小孩领完礼物就跑开了，只剩那大耳朵狗傻在原地。

Kenchi走至他面前，看看手表，说：“下班了。”他伸手往玩偶头上一敲。

玲於在厚重的玩偶套装里憋了许久，这样高的温度下，烘得他浑身汗湿、意识发晕。脑袋被Kenchi一敲，他差点没站住，右手一松，没分发完的几个明黄色亮绿色的氢气球全都飘飘晃晃飞上了天。

摘下那头套，Kenchi收获一颗熟透的小果实，喘着气，像是快被闷死了。

男人吸了口拿铁，将手里冰汽水贴上玲於额头。

在偌大的超市里转到蔬果区，Kenchi推着手推车，里面全装着他乱拿的零食酒水，玲於却在前头认真比对着商品价格，俨然像已在精打细算操持这家里支出一般。

这里离Kenchi的公寓不算远，但他仍没来过几次。好容易齐全了整个手推车，拐到收银区时，他就后悔没去同样距离的另一家超市。

——他迎面撞上了前男友。

说起中川源这个人，是个追他又甩他的对象。

如今再偶遇，自然是尴尬无比。

人来人往的嘈杂场合，目光都已对上，中川已经冲他打了招呼，Kenchi就算想忽视也失了时机。

“好久不见啊，”他的视线很快从Kenchi捉住的手腕顺到了玲於身上，Kenchi刚还拽过玲於叫他跟紧，“这是男朋友？分手之后过得很不错嘛Kenchi。”他玩笑。

Kenchi却被那调侃语气触及自尊，论起那段被追又被甩的莫名经历，对他而言是颜面扫地。

他刚想搂过玲於振振自信，却没想到这时玲於的反应突然又快又准，不仅小心地推掉Kenchi的手，甚至还站远了一步。

“不是的不是的，你误会了，”Kenchi保持着笑容，看玲於矢口否定，“我不是Kenchiさん的男朋友，只是借住。”

中川的眼里漫出调笑。

Kenchi笑容底下怒火上头，气得一句话也不说，结账时柜台边上安全套都忘了拿。他提着两大袋东西在前面疾走，玲於在后头带跑地跟着，要不是追得紧，就差点被关在大门外。

玲於开始做饭没多久，雨水说下就倾巢而下。雨声敲得人心烦意乱，Kenchi浮躁地看着解说混乱的球赛，时不时转头瞥一眼厨房。但玲於做事时认真极了，根本没空分神搭理他。

气味馋人的蛋包饭端上来，Kenchi一手撑着头背对玲於，拿叉子把煎得漂亮的蛋皮戳了无数个洞，就是不往嘴里送。

低气压表现得不能再明显，连迟钝的玲於都察觉出来，他放下汤匙，扯了扯Kenchi衣角。

“你生气啦？”他问着那态度恶劣的男人，尽管玲於并不明白Kenchi为何生气。

“别跟我说话。”男人撂了句。

结果玲於当真闭上了嘴，眼神动摇着看回电视荧幕。半闭的窗帘外划过一道刺眼的闪电，随即是剧烈的雷声。玲於没来得及伸手堵住耳朵，房间里所有光亮就瞬地泯为黑暗。

毫无预兆，玲於突然抓住Kenchi手臂。

“停电了。”他慌张道。

金属质餐具被甩在瓷盘上，接着只剩雨声和漆黑，一阵空无所有的沉默。

似乎街灯也俱已熄灭，玲於喊了声Kenchi，好像在确认他的存在。“你怎么不说话啊。”男孩双手都抓上来。

Kenchi先骂了句脏话。“佐野玲於，你怎么一点眼色都不会看？”他语气里沉着不平。

“啊？”突如其来的话题转换整懵了玲於，他摸不着头脑。

“呵…”Kenchi笑了一声，他顺着玲於的手摸上去，寻到他的下巴，然后倾身上前，精准地在黑夜里覆住他双唇，伸齿就啃咬。

玲於的脑筋还转不过弯，警惕感只是闪过脑海，被撬开口腔后，男人又忽而退开。

“喂，给你十秒钟拒绝我。”即使看不清表情，Kenchi面上想当然也是一副理所应当，拇指腹摁在玲於下唇上，等他结结巴巴。

“…我…不是-没有…”玲於吞咽了下，就开始胡乱言词。

“给过你机会了。”他暗着音色吻上去，早发现了玲於根本不会拒绝人。

视觉限制下，靠着双手摸索拨动情欲，身体在夏时夜雨里发热，新鲜的汗潮气味，温度欲又鲜活，雨有多急，动作便有多疾，托着腰臀的抽插始终不停，唇上的抚慰周到，一套服务强势而温柔。

正面的姿势使腰酸腿疼，Kenchi随便拽了个沙发靠枕垫到玲於腰下，不知为何像在抓紧时间一般加快推动着性爱。

裸露在外的性器摩擦在男人坚实的腹部上， 玲於忍不住去挠挠Kenchi手心。“慢-慢一点…好不好？”但他话音才刚落，男人就撩起他衣尾，塞进他齿间，埋头舔玩右侧乳头。

敏感位置被顶撞着，感觉器官刺激得他生理泪水都渗出眼梢，玲於咬着衣料，喉内发出可怜巴巴的呜咽。

Kenchi替他套弄到高潮完，又快速顶弄了十几下，才抽出来射在玲於小腹上。他起身找了找纸巾，扯出几张甩给玲於，又忍耐不下再吻了吻他，最后评价道：“你其实是个傻子吧佐野玲於。”

风刮了起来，雨点小了，灯光重新点亮室内外时，玲於揉揉眼睛，Kenchi擦干净手站起来。

“蛋包饭你自己热热吃吧，我去洗澡了。”他说。

天很早就亮了，玲於打着哈欠从房间里出来时，意外发现Kenchi坐在客厅里，西装革履的正在削苹果。昨晚玲於睡下时他还没回家，现在又比玲於更早起床。

“你这么拿刀很不好削的。”玲於凑近观察，Kenchi抬头望他一眼他就噤了声，一低头回去他又张开嘴，“你昨晚什么时候回来的啊？”他好奇道。

“凌晨两点。”

“哦...我跟你说，昨天我有认识一个很棒的烤肉店店员。”玲於炸着乱糟糟的头毛，开始兴奋地念叨起来，又是讲那位新朋友对自己很好，又是讲他兴趣广泛，唱歌还特别好听，“还请我去卡拉OK玩了。”玲於自顾自地说了五六分钟。

Kenchi全程一言不发。“给，”他把那个形状奇特的苹果递给玲於，直视进他的眼睛，“那人那么好，你怎么不住到他家里去？”

不清楚那是无心之言还是故意为之，玲於怔了一怔，捏着果肉发黄的苹果，反射弧并没链接上大脑。

“晚上我要加班，你自己吃晚饭吧。”男人路过他，抓了把玲於的黑发。

小时候回乡下老家时，因为到处调皮，常被大人用妖怪吓唬。Kenchi记得最清楚的就是邻居爷爷讲的般若，一个因为女人强烈的妒忌怨念而化作的恶灵，住在山里，一到深夜就出来抓小孩吃。

毛骨悚然的可怕笑声、奇异丑陋的狰狞面容，长长尖尖的指头缠住脖颈。

Kenchi喘不过气地惊醒过来，在燥热的后半夜闷出了一身汗水。他从小就被这种东西吓得不轻。

“你没事吧？”玲於出声询问，Kenchi这才发现他蹲在床边，“做噩梦了？”Kenchi的房间门没关紧，他听到很是粗重的喘声。

“没事的没事的，只是噩梦。”玲於握着他的手腕，用衣袖替他擦擦额上的汗，轻轻浅浅地笑着安慰，一下接一下地抚着他头发，满眼关怀。

Kenchi侧头凝着他，他也不躲避，像在哄孩子。“...我没事了。”过了几分钟，他别扭地扯开视线。

可玲於又像是想起什么，为难地蹙了蹙眉，一双圆眸写满纠结，下垂的眼梢无辜得紧。像兔子。“你今天早上说的那句话，是不是想赶我走啊？”他咬咬嘴角，嗫嚅地问到，“如果是也没关系，你明白说就好了…”

Kenchi挑眉，想了一想才追溯到原话。

接着他无缘由地勾了勾唇，朝玲於挪了挪，突然探进他的衣服底下，伸手托住玲於脸颊，倏然凑近，似要吻他。

男人的意思暗示得很明白，玲於立即就试图拦住腰上那只手，戒备地合上了唇。可同样地，不出几秒钟，他就缴械一般卸掉了全部拒绝意味，乖顺地停在原地，等Kenchi来引导。

但男人在还有几厘米便亲上他的地方止住所有动作，仅仅是一番试探。

“那我问你，”Kenchi启唇，“是不是我让你住在这里，你才任由我对你做任何事？”

他眼里带了审问和猜忌，也同时夹杂对答案的渴求。玲於一时回答不上来，Kenchi自嘲地笑笑，没意思地放开了他，翻了个身背对过去。

“Kenchi？Kenchi？”良平在他眼前挥挥手，一阵发笑，“这怎么还喝酒喝到神游了。”

Kenchi回神过来，抱歉地笑了笑。“在想个没做完的工作。”他随口胡诌，良平就又继续讲他前阵子的奇遇事。

他随手捻了一颗梅子放进嘴里，觉得味道还不错。“这是店里卖的？”他低声问旁边的Tetsuya，“我想打包一份，三文鱼寿司也挺不错的。”

“梅子啊，好像是老板去台湾带回来的特产，特别送我们一碟的，”Te回答着，“你想要的话我去问问看好了。”

好在店家原本就和他们几人相熟，爽快地送了一盒给Kenchi，连带着打包的三文鱼寿司，也选了品相最好的一批货。“没见你以前这么喜欢梅干和三文鱼啊？”Te多嘴了一句。

“有人很喜欢。”Kenchi摇头笑笑，先离了酒桌。

他在公寓外一条街下了出租，慢悠悠地边散酒意边往回走。离公寓还有几百米时候，一辆速度很快的摩托从他旁边驶过，停在门口。

Kenchi驻了驻脚步，看见玲於从后座下来，摘了头盔，正跟人说着话时，瞥见了自己。

“Kenchiさん！”玲於招招手，等Kenchi晃着步子走近，就跟他介绍，“Kenchiさん，这是我上次跟你提过的数原龙友君，在烤肉店打工的那位。”玲於看起来心情很不错。

他和玲於的朋友互相点了点头示意，Kenchi有些晕乎，没太留有印象。

“你的‘房主’好像喝醉了，”龙友收回玲於那只头盔，笑道，“你还是赶紧回去吧，明天再见。”

Kenchi没等玲於道别就转头往公寓里走，玲於小跑着跟上来，满颜笑吟吟的。“等等我去给你泡杯蜂蜜水，回了家你就不要再喝酒了。”他换好鞋就冲进厨房里，“聚餐好玩吗？”他顺口问着。

“就那样。”Kenchi摁着眉心，把手里袋子放上餐桌。

“你买什么回来了啊？晚上龙友君请我吃烤肉了，他烤肉的技术真的是好赞，我吃了好多。”玲於眉眼带笑地给他端了一杯水来。

“...对啊，你吃过晚餐了。”Kenchi顿了顿，忽然来了气，念念着就起身将口袋整只扔进垃圾桶里。

玲於歪歪脑袋，好奇地去看了看，赶紧捡了回来。“是三文鱼寿司和梅干啊，扔掉多可惜。”

“因为不需要了啊。”男人赌气地去冰箱拿酒，被玲於一手拍开。

“我全部吃掉不就好了。”他把蜂蜜水塞Kenchi手里，立刻去拆食物包装，一个寿司配个梅干吃得脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的，开心地说美味。

Kenchi默默看他吃完一半，转身去客厅找了颗胃药，进浴室之前甩到他面前。“撑死了我不会负责的。”他冷漠地丢下一句。

喷头的热水淌下，漫无目的地流遍全身，Kenchi站在淋浴里，水汽促使狭小空间内温度升高，蒸得他头脑很不清醒。玲於敲敲门要进来拿洗衣机洗好的衣服，Kenchi闷闷不乐地应了。

半透明的磨砂玻璃隔断下，隐隐约约只能看清外头的影子。

“佐野玲於，”男人撩了把头发使唤到，“给我拿毛巾。”

男孩依言照做，拿着烘干过的干净浴巾走近。“给你放在哪里？”他开口问到。

但门忽一启开，他就被生硬地拽了进去，这是场计划之下的骗局，Kenchi将他抵在玻璃墙上牢牢箍住，热切地吻了下去。

“Kenchi-”玲於在热吻间隙出声，但说不出两个音节就又被封住嘴。淋浴很快将他全身浇个半湿，Kenchi口中酒精味道给他整个人都染上微醺气息。

接吻接得呼吸不顺畅，还差些被水呛到。

男人任性了一会，力度慢慢消减，他最后碰了碰玲於嘴唇，视线却垂落向下。如此拥住了面前的人，Kenchi闭着眼睛靠在玲於肩上，低念着带着酒意的话语：

“佐野玲於，你能不能…快点喜欢上我？”

酒精放大了情感，同时使它敏感又脆弱。这样低微的请求，根本不会是从Kenchi口里说得出的话。

玲於分明也意识到了这一点，他轻喘着气，睁大了双眸，被“喜欢”二字撞懵了理智。

他整夜在床上翻来覆去，像发烧了一样昏沉不明，双颊发红，耳边却一直在反复那两字——他从未思考过的事。到天亮之前方才迷糊地眯了会儿，再出房间时Kenchi已经出了门。

冰箱上留了张字条，说到：“昨晚我说的话，你不要放在心上。”

玲於发着呆，捏皱了纸张。

“所以他对你说了喜欢，你觉得很吃惊？”龙友头上绑着白汗巾，只穿了背心，光着手膀正在刷碗。

“就…”玲於搅拌着手中饮料。

“我看你啊，不是想不通，而是根本没想过吧，”他笑着摇头，“不过他那么一个工作稳定又有房有车的男人，随随便便就拉个陌生人住家里，你也不想想，他能因为什么。”

玲於揪着头发，被说教得心口一紧。“…片寄君今天不过来了吗？”他想到什么说什么。

“那家伙啊，昨天他不是休息吗，”说起合租的室友，龙友叹了声，“我早上六点就把他叫醒问他要不要去冲浪，晚上他说喝酒的时候我又泡了蛋白粉端给他，把他惹生气了。”他止不住地笑了好会儿。

接着他发觉年纪小他几岁的人根本没在听，只顾着沉浸在自己的世界里。

“你呢，想想自己为什么会轻易答应他说的话。我记得你打工的地方不是说可以帮忙找住宿，但你不是也婉拒了吗？”

“所以玲於你，也不是不会拒绝别人吧？”

这句话横在玲於心里，一直到家也没有忘却。屋子里静悄悄的，他还以为Kenchi未曾回来。等进到客厅，他才看见Kenchi站在阳台上的背影。

男人听见动静，回头望他，倏然笑起来。“你快过来看，是夏日祭典。”他唤。

玲於走过去，远处的夜空上果然正一朵一朵盛放烟火，正是暑假期间，想来是祭典没错。可距离颇远，他们连绽开的声音也听不见。

“真是久远的记忆了啊。”男人叹到，饮了口酒。

“说起祭典，我很会钓地摊上的金鱼诶，一次可以捞到十几条。”玲於被带进话题里，也笑着讲到，得到Kenchi一句“真厉害”的夸奖。

玲於望向Kenchi侧脸，突然有些失言。他想起这段同居的日子，他们两人相处的方式从一开始就如同恋人，而到现在，玲於才察觉出来。

“我从来没有想赶你走的意思。”Kenchi凝着依旧在燃放的大小烟花，“我希望你明白。”

他仍然没说话，一时看Kenchi竟看得有些痴了。

“你那么看着我做什么？”男人一笑，突然叫玲於微微脸红起来。

他定了定心思，才回答到：“我在想，自己有没有更快点喜欢上你。”

男人愣了愣，手指将易拉罐摁出一处凹陷。他靠近几分，从后方将玲於拥进怀里。

玲於缩了一缩，就放松下来。Kenchi在他后上方叹了口气，于是玲於转过头去，像是安慰地扬着下巴轻轻吻了吻他，又立马缩回去。

清爽的夜风中，双臂都搂紧些许。Kenchi埋下头，将唇贴在他颈窝，舒缓着呼吸。


End file.
